


What curse?

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, beastiality, not sure if right tag but better safe then sorry, only a little at the beginning but jaskier is into it, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Literally beastiality with Geralt cursed into a wolf before they meetDon't like don't read
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 511
Collections: Anonymous





	What curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on another blog and basically ran with it so now you have this.
> 
> Mostly x rated with a sprinkle of plot and feelings near the end. First time writing anything like this so uh...yeah

Growing up as a viscount, Jaskier didn’t want for anything. Sure their land wasn’t the biggest, and his family not the richest of nobles, and yet whatever he wanted he got with only the slightest effort of guilt-tripping his parents. So he expected a somewhat extravagant yet lackluster occasion for his 18th birthday and had spent little time perfecting his surprised glee face which his parents wouldn’t care for anyway as he went to meet them.

What he didn’t expect was to be met with a large wolf, white as snow, that sitting down came up to his chest, who’s amber eyes all but pierced him whilst two guards with swords aimed at it kept it at a firm distance from him despite the muzzle around its mouth.

For this Jaskier truly couldn’t keep back his joy, all but bounding up to the animal to say his hellos as he ignored the shouts of protests from whoever was around, not that he listened, he was far too busy slowly extending his palm forward to allow the wolf to sniff at him. 

He supposed he should be offended by the way its mouth pulled back in disgust, baring its sharp teeth as if in a threat as a small growl sounded deep in its chest, but again he ignored what was probably his better judgment to unlock the muzzle around its mouth, giving a small hum of appreciation at the leather collar decorated with silver adorning it before he was abruptly pulled away from the wolf.

A lot of things happened then, he heard a snarl and a scuffle and then a shout of pain before he heard a long whine from his wolf as its head was forced low to the ground so that someone could shove the muzzle back onto it. Before they could do so however he quickly pushed past them to act as a barrier between them and the wolf, glaring at them all in turn.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He could barely contain his rage as he stared at them and watched as the guards’ own anger came forward too.

“You took his muzzle off; he was going to attack you-“

“Really because he’s perfectly fine next to me” As if to prove his point the wolf moved from behind him to instead stand by his side before sitting down, tongue hanging out of its mouth as if to cause the guards further embarrassment at the accusation.

“That beast fucking bit me, he shouldn’t be here”

All he could do was roll his eyes, and he thought he had a flair for the dramatics “He only bit you because you startled him, and he was defending himself you utter halfwit; didn’t they teach you not to make sudden movements around animals”

“That’s bullshit, that there’s a wild beast that will sooner chew you to pieces than play nice”

“Okay so shall we take you to your horse and have you run around behind him making some godawful noise and see how long it takes for you to get kicked in the head” His grin is somewhat feral as he saw the guard lower his head in defeat, but can still see the rage in his eyes “Perhaps not, the horse doesn’t need to be traumatized, now how about you stop deciding what’s best for me and go get that bite looked at before you moan about it any longer”

He was somewhat pleased with the way the guard grumbled under his breath as he left the room, however, he was distracted when he felt a cold snout nudge at his lowered hand and he could barely contain his smile as stroked a hand over the wolf’s head, letting out a hum of appreciation at its soft coat, even if it did wrinkle it’s nose a little at the touch.

Now that the theatrics of the morning were over he walked over to his parents who looked far more worried and cautious about the wolf, but he gave them the obligatory hug and kiss on the cheek for his mother in thanks before he picked up the leash that had long been abandoned and began to coax the animal to go outside with him.

“Julian, where are you going?

“I’m going out father, I think he’ll settle in better if he gets a scent of the land”

“Alright, but I really think you should put the muzzle on it”

“HE won’t need a muzzle provided we don’t run into any more idiots”

“Julian-“

Whatever protests his father had planned on making fell on deaf ears as he all but bounded out into the gardens, his wolf trotting closely beside him and it was hard to contain his joy at having some semblance of trust with the animal already.

The day is spent away from the lawns and the prying eyes of the court guards and instead spent venturing in the woods around the keep, stopping by the river to cool off during the heat of the mid-afternoon sun. Normally he would happy to strip off and spend the next few hours bathing under the sun, but whilst the wolf had warmed up to him a little, its judgemental stare meant he only stripped to his underclothes, but even then it was made no better as it just sat on the banks looking at him.

When he finally stepped out of the water however it apparently took more of a liking to him, where before it wrinkled its nose at him now it easily poked its muzzle at him, he wasn’t sure whether he should be worried about the low growl emanating from it as he quickly pushed it away when it began to nose at his crotch, and suddenly his face was hot for a completely different reason as he saw the pink tip of its dick peek out from its sheath.

He hated the way he couldn’t take his eyes off of it, allowing his wolf to once again nose at his crotch as if it wanted to see him, to taste him, and he definitely did not want to think about the implications of that as he quickly rushed to put some pants on and return to some semblance of normal.

It worked for some part, they spent the next hour slowly ambling back up to his home, only halted when the wolf would nudge at him and his attempts to push him away didn’t work. On one particular occasion, not long after leaving the river, the wolf had jumped up at him and, unable to balance himself and the wolf’s weight had promptly fallen to the floor when not a second later said animal was half mounted against his leg and humping him furiously, leaving him sputtering out his disapproval whilst his face turned bright red.

He wanted to say that was the only occasion, but he would definitely be lying. Over the next couple of months he had spent his time trying to get closer to the wolf and it had undoubtedly worked, sure he had ditched most of the oils and perfumes he wore so as not to offend his wolf’s senses and had taken to slipping him pieces of the less exotic food on his plate over dinner, but in return, the wolf never left his side, not even when he went to bathe or sleep for the night.

It had been uncomfortable at first, occasionally the wolf would try to nose at his dick again and every time he would push it away whilst chastising it and yet it wasn’t long before it tried again. It was better than the alternative though, previously when he had tried to leave the wolf in his room whilst he had other duties, or outside on one occasion by his parents, the wolf had been agitated, had growled and howled its displeasure and had left his room looking as if the whole Nilfgaardian army had passed through it.

Which was why when he finally decided to leave his home, to leave the suffocating air his parents pushed down on him and the disdainful glares he received from the guards who didn’t agree with frankly anything to do with him, the wolf came with him.

If he was being honest it was the wolf who had driven him to leave in the first place, which was kind of a sick joke given that it had been a gift by his parents. It wasn’t a lie that the wolf preferred the woodland around the estate rather than the manor itself and he was inclined to agree, several nights he had spent camped out under the stars with the wolf curled up next to him and he had never felt more free, able to finally stretch his wings and do as he pleased for once.

The first week on his own was hard, sure he’d learned how to set traps when he was younger but putting them to the test was something else entirely, not to mention it had been a whole experience in itself on actually preparing the food. The second week was harder, when fatigue started to settle in his bones as his muscles ached, and the cold always managed to seep into his bedroll no matter how tight he wrapped himself in it or how close to the fire he lay.

It was also then that the wolf started to renew its attempt to do something to him. He wasn’t too sure if he was honest, there were times before dawn when he felt it nose and lick at his crotch and others when in the dying light of the evening the wolf would try to mount his leg or his side to try and get something from him and every time he shoved the animal away with a huff, cheeks red as he definitely ignored the way his dick would twitch at the contact. 

He was sure if the wolf actually wanted to do whatever it planned to him it could, the animal was likely double his weight, not to mention faster, stronger and had claws and teeth to stop any attempt to escape, and yet every time he pushed the wolf away it heeded the request, at least for now.

It was the fourth week when he finally gave in. It had been a string of bad events that had worn him down, he hadn’t eaten in two days, the sole of his left shoe had all but worn through, it had rained on and off for the last few days as well, so no matter his attempt to dry his clothes, they quickly got drenched again and left him cold and aching and utterly miserable.

Which was why one morning, when it was surprisingly dry for once, when he was half awake and he felt the familiar nudging at his pants, felt the damp patch the wolf had already licked across his half hard length he only spent a brief thought about his humanity before undoing his laces and pulling out his dick with a small moan.

He had intended to stroke himself off, pertinently ignoring the eyes of his wolf as he did so, but the animal began to lick around his hand, licking the base and the tip which his hand didn’t cover that caused him to shiver and bite his lip to keep back his moan as he released his hand from himself. He knew he shouldn’t, should put his dick back in his pants and ignore it ever happened, to find some tree to hide behind to get himself off, but when that warm wet tongue began to eagerly lap at his dick all of those ideas quickly left him.

He shut his eyes as if to pretend it was something else licking him, someone else, but as he lowered a hand to stroke through soft fur any attempt quickly failed and he was helpless but to lean up and look at the depraved act. He almost wanted to be sick at the sight of his wolf eagerly licking across his dick, the occasional graze of teeth, fangs, earning a small thrust of his hips and a groan until he felt his orgasm crash through him embarrassingly quickly.

The fact that the wolf eagerly licked at the come that had landed on his shirt and hell even his chin, did little to help matters when he felt his dick give another involuntary twitch as it tried to coax out another dribble of come for the wolf to eagerly lap up. What was worse was the sight of the wolf's pink dick hanging out, eager for attention, and he hated to admit that he almost felt guilty about not doing something to help it. However, it was much easier to lie to himself that he was half asleep and delusional to let the animal do such an act to himself than to admit he had wanted to get the wolf off, that he thought as to what its come might taste like, what it might feel like to have it mount him, mount him properly and fuck him like the animal it was before being tied to its knot.

Those last couple of thoughts were enough to fully wake him up and have him sprinting out of his makeshift bed to get dressed and pointedly ignore the wolf's presence entirely, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed if it’s small huff was anything to go by.

The guilt was quick to eat away at him, not just that day but the days after as well. When he woke to the wolf nosing at him again he was quick to push it away, to race out of the bed and pack up their meager things before they were on their way again. The biggest problem he had was that he wanted to do it again. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t had someone else suck his dick before, there were some stable hands or maids that been eager for a tumble in the hay with him, sometimes literally, but his wolf had put a stop to that months ago, not to mention there was no actual way to describe the feeling of the wolf’s smooth tongue licking him with broad strokes and surprising eagerness.

It’s several days later that he finally gives in again, admitting to himself that he’s some depraved sadist who deserves some sort of ungodly punishment as he pulls his fully hard dick from his pants for his wolf’s eager tongue to lap at. Again, it’s almost embarrassing how fast he comes with a choked off whimper, but the tension that leaves him and the way he all but melts into his bedroll to him justify the means as to how he got there.

Which is why when his wolf mounts his leg, its pink dick fully hanging out of its sheath now and pressed against the small bit of exposed skin at his hip, he just accepts the treatment, lets the wolf pant above him as it ruts against him before with what sounded like a mix between a snarl and a howl finally comes, and oh how he wasn’t prepared for it.

He knew wolves came a lot more than humans, the knot there to keep them together and increase the chances of a successful breeding, but after ten minutes, his chemise thoroughly drenched in wolf’s cum he was still staring wide eyed as the now gentle thrusts of the wolf coaxed rope after rope of come onto him.

He doesn’t know how long it actually took the wolf to finish, only that he felt thoroughly used, and wet and gross as he tried to get his offending clothes off, and if he tried to sneak a finger through it to taste that was no one’s business but his own.

The wolf seemed to sense his distress and it was just their luck that a river was somewhat nearby so that he could clean himself because there was no other way he would get clean otherwise, but he definitely noted that fact down for future reference.

Apparently, the act is enough to break whatever barrier is in his head and he finds himself every morning with the wolf at his dick, eager to lick and taste. Sometimes the feel of the wolf’s tongue and the way it completely drenches the seat of his braies is enough to coax an orgasm from him, other nights he doesn’t even bother to wear underwear to bed and wakes up to the feeling of his wolf’s tongue on him which is a revelation all on its own.

Despite this though, the wolf never comes on him again, sure it’ll mount whatever part of him was closest and would rut against him relentlessly for a minute or so, but it would never finish. He’s somewhat glad for the reason that he doesn’t have the clothes to spare to be covered in wolf come every morning, but he also wants to do it again, in that his thoughts have quickly deteriorated into what it would feel like for his wolf to come in him.

It’s no surprise then that after a few more days of waking up with his wolf licking him to orgasm that one particular morning the animal's tongue would venture lower to lap at his hole, it was only able to get a couple of strokes of its tongue before he was coming on the forest floor below him and it was that that had him finally gave in to his curiosity.

He doesn’t know what drove him to do it, probably a mix of loneliness and morbid curiosity, spurred on by the thick cover of trees surrounding them and the dying light of the campfire that meant in the morning he could act like none of it had ever even happened.

He had toyed the idea in his mind a little bit, sparing the occasional glance to the wolf laid down at his side, but it was when the brief image of him on his hands and knees, his wolf covering him and rutting against his ass that had his dick twitch and decide for him. Before he could berate himself too much for giving in to his ideas he bit his lip and with a small moan pulled out his rapidly hardening dick, at which his wolf quickly sat up and faced him, an expectant gaze as if it was waiting for him to permit the wolf to get him off, again.

With a sigh, he patted its head before standing to move over to his bedroll and almost as soon as he lay down the wolf was on him, only able to get a couple of licks in before he was pushing it away, and the way the animal looked rejected almost had him abandon the whole endeavor, almost.

“It’s okay wolf, you’ve been so good to me so I’m gonna give you a treat okay” He stroked his hand through its fur again as if to placate it but encouraged by his words the wolf went back to lap at his cock and it took all of his control to push it away with a fond sigh.

He gave the wolf another once over and from the way it shifted its weight between its front paws he could tell it was antsy so just gave another sigh before he pulled off his pants and threw them somewhere to the side before pointing between his now spread legs “Patience wolf, sit”

He let out a small hum of appreciation when the wolf followed his command and sat in front of him, its gaze moving from where he was leisurely stroking his dick to his face, and he ignored the curl of pleasure in his gut at the sight of its long pink dick beginning to poke out from its sheath in favor of reaching for the oil he’d kept in his bag, admittedly for his lute, but tonight it would be used for a greater purpose.

Ignoring the amber eyes of his wolf that all but burned into him, causing his cheeks to flush red as he removed the cork and quickly poured the oil onto his fingers, he moved his hand down to tease a finger around his rim. He smirked as he saw the wolf fidget in its spot in front of him, at how its eyes fixated on the finger he slowly pushed into himself only to look up at his face when he let out a low moan.

When he saw the wolf try to move closer he quickly pulled his finger out and with his other hand lightly smacked his snout in place of chastisement which earned a startled whine from the animal which he could just chuckle at.

“I told you to sit, you have to be a good boy if you want your treat” He could almost laugh again at the way his wolf seemed to huff in annoyance before it sat back down and he didn’t bother to waste any more time before he inserted his finger into his hole again, only giving himself a couple of thrusts before pushing in a second.

Admittedly he did somewhat rush the rest of his prep, it had been a while since he’d done this but the sight of his wolf growing more restless, and barely making out the length of its pink dick in the dying firelight had his body on fire with anticipation and it wasn’t long before he was pushing four fingers into himself, barely skating his fingers over his prostate as he let out small whines.

He’ll admit he got a bit distracted, so focused on how full he felt with his fingers, even if he mourned the fact that they couldn’t go as deep as he craved, easily rectified when he felt the wet tongue of his wolf alongside his fingers trying to reach his hole. With a moan he pulled his fingers out and indulged his wolf for a moment to lick his rim, biting his lip to keep back his groan as its teeth nipped a little at his ass in its enthusiasm to lick at him and it was with a groan that he stroked a hand through the white fur on its head.

“Fuck you’re so good, been such a good boy looking after me, do you want more wolf? Want to knot me?” Those words seemed to break whatever restraint was in the wolf and it quickly straddled his thigh to rut against him in aborted movements, and he was content at just the thought of his wolf using him for its pleasure until finally he remembered his plan and was mournfully pushing the wolf away from him again.

He ignored the snarl from the animal as he moved it away from him again before quickly moving onto his hands and knees, letting out a choked laugh when instantly the wolf mounted him, so big it didn’t need to wrap its front paws around his waist and instead bracketed his shoulders whilst the wolf made aborted attempts to thrust against his bare ass.

After a minute or so of more ragged thrusts, of warm fur dragging along his back and deep growls next to his ear as the animal grew seemingly more frustrated with every failed attempt to get in him. It was only when the wolf resorted to small whines as if pleading for his help that he all but cooed at it before reaching a hand back to wrap around its dick and fuck it was hot and felt so much thicker than he looked, but he couldn’t back down now as he led it to his hole and with a couple of thrusts the wolf was finally entering him.

Despite using 4 fingers to prep himself it felt nowhere near enough as he let out a small cry when the wolf gave a sharp thrust to fill him to the hilt, and fuck he felt like he was being torn in two but the wolf didn’t give him time to wait as it started to thrust into him with abandon. The fact that it took only a couple of handfuls of thrusts to have him crying in pleasure, the act itself and the feeling of his wolf fucking into him quickly became too much too fast and it was with a moan that he came untouched, his vision going white for a minute as he succumbed to his pleasure.

When he came to there was low whine filling the forest air and it took a second to realize it was him as his wolf still continued to thrust into him, uncaring that pain was starting to edge his pleasure from the overstimulation, and yet his dick gave a half-hearted twitch at the thought of the wolf keeping him bent over for longer, getting as much use out of him as it could before it finally came in him.

He could feel the base of its knot begin to grow with each thrust and he let out small aborted whines of encouragement even as he lowered a hand down to slowly stroke himself back to hardness under the wolf’s brutal movements.

“You gonna knot me wolf? Gonna fill me with your come? Breed me like a bitch in heat?” Honestly, he had no idea what he was saying anymore, his brain long having lost any coherent thought as he continued to babble encouragement which did seem to spur the wolf on, had it thrust even faster and deeper into him until its knot finally pushed past his rim, the feeling of utter fullness and the fact that it meant the wolf could only make small shallow thrusts into him, its dick rubbing his prostate all the while meant he was quickly crying out his release a second time and thankfully it was only a few short seconds later that the wolf was joining him.

Fuck, if he felt full before this only amplified it, he felt rope after rope of come fill him and he swore he could feel his belly curve a little under the amount as the knot kept them fixed together and meant it had nowhere else to go. Even then it didn’t stop, it could’ve been minutes or hours and still the wolf was giving small thrusts as more and more come filled him and he couldn’t help but groan, not just at the slight discomfort of it but also the clean up when his wolf would eventually pull away, and he almost didn’t want it to, half tempted to just stay fixed on its knot and he silently cursed as his dick twitched at the thought.

Despite the pain beginning to set into his knees, the weight of his wolf above him, the warmth of it and the softness of its fur that brushed against him comforted him to the point where his eyes began to close, and the edges of sleep begin to take over him. It was only the hot heat of a tongue against his neck that had him startle awake, and even as he tried to shove the wolfs head away still it continued to lick every part of his neck and face it could reach before it slowly started to pull out of him, and it was with a low, strained grunt that he and the wolf finally parted.

He made the executive decision to forego any cleanup and face the consequences come morning as he simply fell to his side to fall asleep, letting out a small grunt as the wolf lay in front of him, barely sparing the effort to raise a hand to rest against the soft fur of its back before sleep quickly took him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke it was with a grunt and a wince as he felt the twinge in his lower half as he tried to move but quickly gave up to collapse back against the bedroll, probably an even worse mistake as he tried to move away from the wet patch that had grown under him, undoubtedly from the copious amounts of wolf come still leaking out of him.

The fact startled him somewhat, he had actually allowed his wolf to fuck him, to knot him, but under the growing light of dawn it felt more like a fever dream, like a fantasy in the deepest recesses in his mind allowed under the cover of night and his body betrayed him as he felt his dick twitch at the thought of doing it again.

Of course that would mean admitting to it, admitting to himself to being a poor excuse of a man for allowing such a depraved, taboo act. Here, now, he could lie to himself, tell himself that he’d woken up during the night to his wolf rutting against him before it came over him, it had happened before so why not again? 

He should do that, pretend it had never happened and try to put some distance between himself and the wolf, but he felt his hole clench at the thought of taking that knot again and felt a small shudder when he felt a cold, wet nose at his ass and he’d always been a weak man.

Without thinking any more about it, which he really should have, should give himself a stern ultimatum about just what he wanted, instead, he quickly moved back onto his hands and knees, bracing himself with one hand as the other reached back to push two fingers into his hole whilst he turned to look back at his wolf.

“You wanna go again? You have been such a good boy” It was all so different in the glowing light of day, now he could fully see the hulking form of his wolf and the pink dick already coming out, but when he removed his fingers the wolf just remained there and for a moment he panicked.

What if he was forcing himself on the animal? He felt a hint of regret at the thought of never taking that knot again, but it was outweighed with the thought that the wolf didn’t want to do this with him, hell what if it had more morals than him and even a fucking animal could tell how fucked this whole situation was.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a wet tongue on his face and he flustered a little under the touch, sure the wolf had gotten him off a few times but he’d never been this affectionate, for lack of a better word, but any doubts were quickly brushed away at the wolf’s touch before it moved behind him and he held his breath until finally, it mounted him again.

It was almost with a sigh of relief as he reached back to help the wolf’s dick into him again and he quickly lost himself in the movement of the wolf fucking into him just as brutally as it did last night. He spared a thought to how walking would be a whoreson today, but at the feeling of the wolf’s thick dick pounding into him, filling him beyond what he was used to, he found he couldn’t care less.

This time he managed to hold back, and his orgasm more so rolled through him as the wolf finally tied them together and just as quickly was shooting load after load of come into him with a small whine. He was right though, clean up was a bitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They fell into somewhat of a routine then, whereas before he would wake up when it was already light, now the wolf woke him just before dawn where under the last vestiges of the night he let the wolf knot him before they traveled for the day and he would collapse somewhat sore and tired in the evening to do it all again.

He tried not to think of it too much, sure that he’d drive himself insane if he did, but waking up to get his wolf’s knot quickly became his favorite part of the day and a couple of times when his wolf had insistently nosed at his hips and ass before it tried to jump up on him meant he had veered them off-road and allowed the wolf to knot him in the light of day. The possibility of getting caught added to the thrill even if the wolf would have to try and placate him with soft nips and licks and its weight on top of him when he thought he heard voices from the road.

It was good, better than good, and the arrangement also settled his wolf a little. It meant he could leave it on the outskirts of a town without so much as a whine where he was then able to go to the inn and entertain its guests for the night and actually earn them some decent coin, and if it made his wolf all the more possessive when they reunited well, it’s not his fault there are so many towns along the road.

All good things must come to an end though and it happens one inconsequential day as they are just on the outskirts of the next town he planned to entertain and buy supplies from when he suddenly found himself accosted by a woman with bright eyes and an air about her which made him feel just a little uncomfortable.

Apparently, his wolf felt the same because it was quickly snapping at her to try and put space between him and the woman and thankfully she took a couple of steps back but he felt it was more of a courtesy and that she wasn’t actually fazed by the wolf all but ready to maul her.

“Geralt? Is that you? Yennefer finally had enough of your monosyllabic grunts I see”

All he could do was furrow his eyebrows at the exchange as he saw a smirk start to grace the woman’s face whilst his wolfs growl only deepened.

“Oh don’t be like Geralt, you can’t tell me you actually like it as some sort of beast pawing at the dirt” Again the wolf just snarled at her and he saw one of her eyebrows quirk, almost as if the two were having a silent conversation and wasn’t that just strange.

He watched the two of them stare at each other in silent challenge before he finally interrupted lest he go crazy with just what the hell was going on “I’m sorry, but who are you? You called my wolf Geralt, I don’t-“

“Oh dear boy that is no wolf, no that is a somewhat dear friend of mine who’s been cursed into a wolf, and to answer your question my name’s Kiera and the woman who will gladly rid our mutual acquaintance of his curse, free of charge”

“What” He could feel his face turn pale and saw the glint in the woman’s, Kiera’s, eyes as Geralt full on snapped at her, but he dared not look at him, unable to bear the weight that first he had ever been fucked by a wolf and that said wolf turned out to be cursed. He was so fucked.

“My my you two have been up to some interesting activities haven’t you” The smirk on her face told him that she knew about them, how, he couldn’t say but if possible he grew even paler, and even Geralt backed down a little, apparently scared at the knowledge this woman had.

“I don’t- we didn’t-“

“Look I’m not here to judge, just enlighten” It was then that she turned back to the wolf, Geralt apparently, the smile never leaving her face as she spoke to him “Besides it will make for an interesting story among friends wouldn’t you think”

After that, the wolf really did lunge for her but the woman didn’t look too fazed, instead, she just gave a flick of her wrist and knocked him to the side mid-leap before focusing all of her attention on the animal. 

At the sight of his wolf flying through the air he grew worried, which soon turned to rage when he heard the almost imperceptible whimper from the animal when it landed. He wanted nothing more than to charge at the woman, to get between them and protect his wolf for once and yet he was fixed in place, clearly by design as the woman began to utter words of the Elder tongue when with a small click the collar on his wolf dropped off.

It was silent for a moment, even the birds and the wind that had been passing through the trees seemed to still at the revelation, still frozen but no longer by force, where his wolf had been instead there was very evidently a man hunched on the ground. 

It was clear the man was broad and very well built, his body littered with scars that he couldn’t help but ponder over, but despite his size, it was clear the man, Geralt, was trying to keep himself as small as possible, not daring to even look up at him in his new state.

He turned to glare at the woman, barely able to catch her farewell and the lilt of her laugh as she vanished through a portal.

With a swear he walked towards the other man, casting a brief look around to make sure they were truly alone because there was no way he would be able to explain this to a passerby, and only then did he approach the stranger. 

When he reached forward to grab the man’s, no Geralt’s, arm thankfully he didn’t flinch away, but his effort to tug the man out of the huddled form he had become was futile. It would have been easier to move a building for all the good it did him before he quickly knelt on the ground, haphazardly tearing through the bag hanging off of his shoulder to grab his cloak and drape it over the man to offer him what little decency he had left, not that he himself had much more at this point. 

Geralt didn’t react to being covered, likely didn’t make a difference to him either way, his shame likely eating him up at this point and that simply wouldn’t do. He tried to coax the man to look at him, pushing back his hurt when Geralt did flinch from his touch at the first few attempts, but eventually, they got there.

“Hey, we’re almost to town, let’s get you a room and some food okay?” Amber eyes met his and they were the exact same that had been his wolf’s not a moment ago. He tried to keep his blush back at the implication that this man knew what he’d done with his wolf counterpart, but the small nod from Geralt had him shake his head a little to clear his thoughts before he was standing and offering a hand down to the other man, which thankfully he took and hoisted him to stand up with him.

He was quite proud of the fact that he did not take the time to look and likely ogle over Geralt’s body, maybe another day provided there was any way they could recover from this, before he quickly reorganized his clothes back into his bag, sparing a thought to grab the now discarded collar and shoving it into the bottom of his bag before turning to meet Geralt who had now covered up his nudity with his cloak.

It was a valiant attempt to be fair and it did cover up some of the more scandalous parts, but it would be clear to all who saw that he was naked underneath. Whilst the thought of Geralt in his own clothes was a tempting one, the man was a lot thicker where he was lean and he was under no delusions that they would actually fit, so, for now, the cloak would have to do, he just hoped there was some sort of tailor or seamstress in this town otherwise the next few days would be very interesting indeed.

He doesn’t remember much of the walk they made towards the inn, he paid no attention to the wandering eyes and hushed whispers that followed them as they navigated the small town. Instead, his focus was on Geralt, at the cloak pulled tight around his body so that he could still make out the shape of his ass as he walked and the shape of thick thighs that he wanted to fit his head between, deciding that distracting his thoughts that said man had fucked him as a wolf was the sanest way to go.

So lost in his fantasies that he hadn’t realized they had stopped, all he saw was Geralt begin to turn and he swore he strained a muscle in his neck at how fast he looked up and away from Geralt’s ass, all for naught given by the faintest huff of a laugh from the other man when their eyes met. Granted his face was likely bright red as well which didn’t help his case but he ignored the piercing amber stare aimed at him and walked through the door as if his world hadn’t been turned upside down not half an hour earlier.

Just as he passed the threshold he turned back to Geralt, noting how his eyes were lowered and likely looking at his ass as well, the fact bringing a smirk to his lips as he spoke “Look on the bright side, at least we’re both allowed in now”

All he got in response was a grunt and decided that maybe Geralt just didn’t appreciate humor as he strolled up to the bar to book them a room as well as a couple of well-deserved bottles of wine, he just knew it was going to be one of those nights.

Thankfully the man behind the bar only raised an eyebrow at Geralt’s appearance, clearly he too was agreeing it was just one of those nights before he handed over a key and the two bottles, after that the two of them couldn’t get to their room fast enough.

It was only when they were in the privacy behind a locked door that he felt he could finally relax and release the breath he’d been holding when they had first run into Kiera. A brief look at Geralt showed that he too relaxed, if only a little, but at least he didn’t look like he was in pain anymore.

Wordlessly he dropped his bags at the table, passing a bottle over to Geralt who sat on one of the two beds whilst he took a seat in the corner. He wasn’t averse to Geralt or anything but given the conversation they were about to have it would be best if they were t opposite corners if he were to get any answer from the other man.

He’d just opened his bottle, taken a couple of hearty sips after which he couldn’t help but blurt out “I’m sorry”

Unsurprisingly he was just met with a piercing gaze, Geralt still sat on the bed, his wine untouched as of yet, but didn’t intend to expand any further so instead he continued “Again I’m sorry, I didn’t know you… well I didn’t know you were human, if I had I…well”

He left the comment unanswered, there was a lot he wouldn’t have done, made the wolf follow him into the wilderness for one, made him sleep on wet grass and over loose stones, thorns and whatever else, and definitely not what was a clear number one on that list.

“You wouldn’t have taken a wolf’s knot” He couldn’t help but choke on his next sip of wine, both at the words and the fact that the man finally spoke, not even mentioning the deep timbre of it that somehow managed to ease him even as he tried to regain control of his breathing “I’m just as guilty, even more so perhaps, I shouldn’t have been so forward”

“No you were- it was- fuck. Maybe we should start with something simpler first?” He let out a breath of relief at the man’s nod and watched as he finally took a sip of wine, much longer than the ones he had taken, not that he could blame him though. With a sigh, he rubbed a hand down his face before brushing it through his hair, and finally taking another sip from his wine bottle to continue “So, that woman-“

“Sorceress” He just blinked when Geralt interrupted him before fidgeting in his seat a little as Geralt just watched him with a smirk.

“Right, sorceress, how did she know you were, well you?”

“Read my mind, it’s how she knew about…” He watched as Geralt vaguely waved his hands around, still not willing to address the elephant in the room before he took another gulp of wine which he quickly followed suit in, a pleasant buzz beginning to settle in the back of his mind.

“Okay, and do you know how long you were, you know...”

“Dunno, not long, few years at most-“ 

All he could do was blink at the nonchalant way Geralt admitted to having lost years of his life to this curse, as if it was just a minor inconvenience, and he felt all the more worse for it given that some of that time had been wasted on him “You think a few years isn’t a long time, fucking hell Geralt”

“I’m a witcher, we live till we become too slow and die, few years is nothing” All he could was sit there stunned. So Geralt was a witcher, in his mind flashed the stories of mutated and heartless beasts of men who would demand payment for service and if refused would steal away children from their homes. All bullshit in his expert opinion, but he didn’t think on it further when Geralt spoke up again “If anything it was nicer, didn’t have to go slogging through swamps to kill a monster I wasn’t getting paid for, instead I just looked at people and most ran away scared, except you”

He didn’t have to look up to feel the amber eyes boring into him and yet he looked up anyway, a small smile tilting the corner of his lips “Well, you weren’t that scary, although you could have done without biting Mikel that first day”

His smile brightened at the small huff of laughter he got from Geralt, it was barely there but it was something and it was the closest he’d felt to the witcher since this whole ordeal started.

“Asshole deserved it, would’ve liked to see his head get kicked in by a horse”

“Makes two of us” He just smiled as he tipped his wine bottle towards Geralt as a cheer, silently pleased when Geralt tipped his in return before they both took a sip from their bottles until a darker thought took up his focus “Wait, my family weren’t the ones that cursed you did they? Turn you, I mean, because if they did-“

“No they didn’t” Again there was a small flash of amusement on Geralt’s face and he found himself quickly becoming endeared by it “They just saw some dodgy merchant selling me and thought it would make them look more prestigious to have a wolf at their command”

“Assholes” This time Geralt just hummed his assent and they once again fell into silence, occasionally taking a sip from their bottles, at least now he could breathe a little easier after they had broken some of the tension between them. It was only the constant loop of ‘what now’ that echoed in his mind that kept him on edge and he could swear it felt like the collar was calling to him, even buried at the bottom of his bags.

After a while of just going through an endless loop of possibilities between them, none of them ending particularly well for him, he mentioned something about getting them food before he all but raced downstairs. 

Whilst he waited for the food he stepped outside, letting the cold chill of the night air try to slap some sense into him as his thoughts kept turning to the witcher in his room, the witcher who had shown no disgust about what had happened between them and had made no move to leave just yet. 

The edge of the forest caught his eye and his mind flitted to just this morning and what had transpired between the two of them. Even now he wasn’t put off with it, albeit a bit shamed being confronted, but he couldn’t deny a part of him mourned the loss of his wolf.

After another minute or two of his pervading thoughts he ventured back inside to collect the food, just simple fare, some bread, meats, and cheeses which he hoped would satisfy and with a final sigh returned to their room.

Geralt remained unchanged in his position but simply tilted his head towards him when he came in with the food before joining him at the small table. It was only after a couple of bites of his own food that he realized the witcher was looking at him as if waiting for something, his plate of food as yet untouched and he had to try to hide the small flush that crept up his cheeks as he gave him permission “You can eat you know”

It was somewhat endearing and yet daunting the way that Geralt followed the order, clearly, the man had gotten used to following his commands and he tried not to think on that too much as he just kept his head down and finished his food, even if he wasn’t particularly hungry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours later and they hadn’t really spoken to each other much more, Geralt had finished his wine before laying down on his bed whilst he had left the rest of his bottle to instead try his hand at some composing. The task made all the more difficult by the witcher only a few feet away, still wearing the cloak but caring little that he was now openly exposed in the privacy of their room and he found it hard to keep his eyes away from appreciating said body even if his mind was busy on other thoughts.

It was at this time on a normal night he would probably be ass up for his wolf and begging for his knot, hell he’d even promised the wolf, no Geralt, that he could knot him tonight and that bit of information kept on haunting him as he made small glances to the witcher who fared no better as he grew more and more restless, tossing and turning on the covers with a growl or a muttered swear.

Another few minutes of this and he gave up any hope of distracting himself, weighing the thought in his mind for all of a minute before he quickly stood from the chair, wincing a little at how it clattered to the floor behind him before he spoke “Go outside”

He tried to ignore the way his voice wavered and sounded more than a little unsure and yet he stood firm when Geralt’s eyes met his “What?”

“I said go outside, I’ll meet you there”

“Why?” The way Geralt’s eyebrows furrowed could almost be called cute but it was definitely not the time to be looking into his attraction for the witcher just yet.

“Just do it” The way his hand shook betrayed the small amount of confidence he had gained in his voice, but he was still pleased when Geralt followed the request and with only sparing a curious glance as he passed before bunching the cloak to cover himself as best as he could, left the room to hopefully wait outside.

With a final breath he quickly dug through his bags to find the collar he’d stashed there, barely remembering to grab the vial of oil, shoving them both into his pockets as he left the room sure in what he was doing before he could talk himself out of it.

He tried to slip through the already somewhat raucous bar crowd but muttered a swear when he heard the landlord call after him and he put on as best a smile as he could before turning to face him “I saw you had a lute on you earlier, don’t suppose you could sing us a few songs?”

He tried to smile whilst in his head he quickly waved goodbye to any extra coin he could’ve made before he answered the stout man in front of him “Your eyes didn’t deceive you, I do in fact have a lute but my partner and I were just about to take an evening walk you see and we might not be back for some time”

“At this late hour?”

“I’ve always found it romantic to walk under the stars, a perfect place to write many a loving ballad no?”

“To each their own I suppose, just be careful, wolves have been known to roam these parts at night”

He had to bite back his retort then, oh he planned on seeing wolves tonight, well one in particular with fur whiter than snow and eyes lighter than honey in the sun, but the landlord didn’t need to know that. With a nod and a final farewell, he finally left the inn, only when he got outside he couldn’t see Geralt and a part of him worried that the man may have left, what if Geralt had thought he was sending him away when he told him to go outside?

At least that was until a firm hand grasped his shoulder and if it wasn’t for the hand that quickly covered his mouth he’s sure his shout would’ve had a few of the patron's race out with the idea to protect some lady’s honor. As it was he could only scowl as he recognized Geralt in front of him and hit his shoulder in annoyance, not that it did anything, hell he’s sure he hurt himself more than Geralt at the action whilst the witcher just chuckled lightly to himself.

“Melitele’s tits Geralt, you can’t just come out of the dark and come up on people like that”

“And here I thought I was taking you on a romantic walk” He paled a little at that, he had barely heard his own voice from all the noise in there and Geralt had supposedly heard it all outside? “Witcher senses”

He just hummed in answer, unsure how to respond, seemingly he would have a lot to get used to but for now he just wanted something normal, or some semblance of normal, and if you had told him six months ago that his normal would be on his knees taking a wolf’s knot he would have laughed, but right now he didn’t want to put so much thought into it and simply started walking, glad when Geralt followed after him.

It was when he started to stray off of the road and into the treeline bordering the town that he could all but feel Geralt’s frown beside him and he couldn’t help but smile a little, yet he still didn’t offer the witcher an explanation and he grasped the collar still in his pocket as if to reassure himself.

“You know you won’t see many stars under the treeline, better off walking a little way out of town, back to that small hill we passed earlier, not to mention you won’t have light to write without the moonlight” Whilst Geralt’s comment was endearing to be sure and sickeningly sweet, something he might bring up later down the line, but the innocence when the witcher spoke, as if they really were just going out for a walk had him try not to roll his eyes.

“It’s not the moon and stars that I wish to see tonight” He smiled as once again Geralt frowned as he walked them further into the woodland and yet just far enough so that he could make out the faint glimmer of the lights lining the road through the trees, able to find his way back if need be, but when he stopped Geralt’s frown only deepened as he looked back at the road they had just come from and even further into the woods beyond them.

“I can lead you further if you want, my eyesight’s better than yours in the dark and I can lead you back with no problem if you wish…unless you don’t…”

The rest remained unsaid, but the meaning was evident ‘unless you don’t want to be with me anymore’ and he simply couldn’t have that and quickly raised his free hand to cup Geralt’s cheek. He had half expected the witcher to flinch away from the touch, but he was pleasantly surprised when instead he leaned into it and all but melted as he let the hand stray back to stroke through soft white hair.

“I can’t imagine what you must think of me after…everything” He saw Geralt open his mouth to protest but he simply tugged at his hair a little, earning a small gasp from the witcher that he would store away for later before he carried on “any normal person would have cursed me with every name under the sun before outing me to be hung drawn and quartered, yet here we are. If you wish to leave, do so, I won’t stop you-“

“No, I want to be here…with you”

He finally allowed himself to breathe as he slowly felt relief wash over him, hand tightening just slightly in Geralt’s hair as if scared that the witcher would disappear if he were to let go, and only finally started to relax again when he felt Geralt get just a little bit closer to him and felt the brush of a hand against his waist.

Reassured in his decision, his free hand gripping the collar in his pocket he swallowed the last of his indecisiveness and put his offer out on the table “Whatever this is we’ll figure it out, but right now I just- I need-“ He huffed in annoyance, of course now would be the time he wouldn’t be able to use his words he so often prided himself over before he pulled the collar out and held it up between them, a silent offering as he was helpless but to watch Geralt gaze bore first into him and then the collar “If you wanted to I wouldn’t be opposed- but only if you want to, I don’t-“

“Gods yes” The words were almost a growl and he was stunned for a moment, only realizing that Geralt had actually said yes when he felt a warm but firm grip around his wrist which pulled his hand closer to the other man’s neck, a clear invitation to put it on.

“Good, good, that’s good” 

It was almost as if he was in a daze as he went to put the collar back around Geralt’s neck, not even daring to think about the obvious conversation the two of them would need to have eventually when suddenly the hand on his wrist stopped him and he felt fear grip him as he heard the whispered plea from Geralt “Wait”

He was sure his heart had skipped a few beats and if not for the hand still firm around his wrist he would have dropped the collar as if it were a hot brand at the wave of panic that filled him, Geralt had changed his mind, he’d realized how fucked this whole thing was and decided to end it, a decision which is probably for the best.

He was stopped from his musings when he felt lips connect with his, just a brush of lips at first but when they went to pull away he quickly leaned forward to recapture them, feeling his dick make its own interest know at the broken moan he could all but feel from Geralt at the action, only heightened when he gave a harder tug to Geralt’s hair, at which point he had to tear himself away from the witcher otherwise he was sure he would self-combust.

The almost animalistic growl he got from Geralt, so much like his wolf, he couldn’t help the way his dick twitched in his pants which simply earned him a chuckle from Geralt before the witcher went to bury his face into his neck, giving small licks and nips of his teeth until he seemed to be content “Was the one thing I couldn’t do as a wolf”

All he could do was huff in amusement as he brushed their lips together again, only barely having the strength to pull away before they got too distracted “Oh we will definitely be doing some more of that”

“Another time” He looked up to see Geralt, lips quirked in a small smile as amber eyes now darkened with lust stared down at him, almost as if Geralt was mere seconds from devouring him whole and he didn’t doubt it, the thought sent a shiver down his spine as he once again felt Geralt guide the collar back towards his neck until he finally had the sense to do it himself. 

He couldn’t help the small smile on his lips, glad that Geralt was actually interested in the current proceedings and lifted himself just enough to briefly press their lips together a final time as if it were a promise between them before looking back at Geralt with a small nod “Another time”

It was easy to latch the collar on, but they both frowned when nothing happened and he was just about to mourn the loss of likely an extensive amount of coin to revamp the magic in it when with a quick movement and a flash of light Geralt transformed and he was once again met with the too-knowing eyes of his wolf, of Geralt, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward to brush his hands through soft fur, grinning at the content growl from Geralt before he finally pulled away. 

“There you are” The wolf just huffed in reply, one he’d come to know as amusement, and he was quite happy to spend a little more time simply stroking through the beasts’ fur, it was a comfort he had almost lost and he knew Geralt enjoyed the soft touch, but it was promptly cut short when the wolf went to nose at his crotch, intent clear in its action and he just laughed as he pushed the animal away from him.

He mumbled something about certain ungrateful animals not appreciating the finer things even as he went to Geralt’s now discarded cloak and arranged it somewhat neatly on the forest floor to offer his knees some sort of protection. Now that they were finally getting underway he could feel amber eyes watching him, unblinking, as he stripped free from his clothes, the fact itself had him half-hard as he knelt onto the cloak, grip tight on the vial of oil as Geralt was helpless but to watch.

As eager as he was, he did make sure to draw out the process of opening himself for his wolf, making sure to angle his hips just right to give him the best view, the smile on his face growing every time he looked back to see Geralt grow ever more restless where he sat, his pink dick now out of his sheath as he arched his back a little so that his fingers would hit that particular spot inside him that had him groaning.

“Such a good boy Geralt, waiting for me, but you can wait a little more, right?” his laugh turned into a small moan as Geralt simply growled in response as he hit his prostate again and it was with an all too eager smile that he removed his fingers and peered back to the wolf who was already moving between his spread legs “c’mon then Geralt, claim me” 

He can’t help his small chuckle as the wolf promptly mounted him, an action he had grown so used to over the passing weeks but which never lost its thrill, and yet it felt so different tonight that he couldn’t help but grind back against the wolfs dick currently rutting between his ass. 

They stayed like that for a moment, mumbled praises falling from his lips encouraging the wolf, encouraging Geralt, to go harder, to get in him, and finally, finally, he felt the wolf's dick catch on his rim before suddenly being pushed into him. He barely had the mind to bite down on his forearm to keep back his groan, all too aware of the tavern not thirty paces away, of the shouts of some of the drunker patrons that managed to filter to them, and the fact sent a shiver through him as his cock twitched and precum drooled onto the cloak beneath him. 

Geralt barely gave him time to get used to the intrusion, not that he wanted to wait, and let out small gasps and cries into his arm as the wolf started fucking into him with vigor, the events of today that had changed whatever this was between them made him desperate for it, made him crave the slight edge of pain that always came when they fucked, telling him this was happening, that it was allowed, and it was perfect.

“That’s it Geralt, fuck, so good to me, letting me have your dick, gonna knot me too? Make me walk back to our room with your come pouring out of me” Geralt just gave a low growl in response before moving them just slightly, and his chuckle turned into a moan as the wolf fucked even harder into him, hitting his prostate on every other stroke and it almost felt like the air was being punched out of him. 

It came as no surprise that he didn’t last much longer after Geralt seemed to double his efforts into fucking him within an inch of his life, made only better as he soon felt Geralt’s knot grow with every thrust, knowing the wolf wouldn’t last much longer either. A bare handful of thrusts later and he hadn’t even had a chance to wrap a hand around his dick before Geralt pushed his knot into him, tying them together before he came with a shout, Geralt left to give short aborted thrusts against him until he too was coming into him, the feeling of hot come filling him enough to earn a half-hearted twitch from his softening dick.

He lay there panting, trying to form any coherent thought, barely aware of the quiet ‘thank yous’ escaping his lips whilst Geralt began to sniff at his hair and shoulders, occasionally licking his neck where he could also feel the barest nibble of teeth and he easily bent his head to the side to expose it better for the wolf.

The idea is apparently appealing to Geralt as he’s met with something between a snarl and a growl whilst the wolf gives a couple of small but deep thrusts into him before gaining back some semblance of control. However, the wolf doesn’t bite down like he wants him to, but the way it kept nibbling and scenting across the expanse of his neck is almost like a promise for later and he quickly figured that it would be a task for human Geralt, the thought of which sent another shiver through him.

They stayed there for a while as Geralt’s knot slowly went down, a dull ache had settled into his knees but it’s a price he’s willing to pay for now, Geralt can treat him later, but otherwise, the night around them is quiet and calm, only hearing the small huff and whine from the wolf above him and the occasional drunk leaving the tavern, the thought of which, of being seen on his knees with his wolf on top of him, still pumping come into him is enough to have his dick slowly become hard again. 

That same idea is matched by Geralt who had slowly started to thrust into him again, all the while keeping his shrinking knot in him, tying them together still, and the intimacy in the act, as well as the hot, tapered head of his wolf’s dick constantly brushing against his prostate that had him quickly hurtle towards the edge of a second orgasm.

It was almost desperate how they moved then, his wolf fucking into him frantically as its knot slowly grew inside him again whilst he gave whispered encouragement. Balancing on one hand he brought the second to loosely stroke his dick, letting the movement of Geralt fucking into him do all the work as with a handful of strokes later he was only able to let out a low moan as he came a second time and virtually collapsed where he lay. 

He’s held up just barely by Geralt who’s gone almost animalistic in the way he fucked into him now, go figure, but just as the pain of overstimulation began to ebb on too much the wolf finally came as well, filling him up even more so and he felt his own dick give a final twitch as a final drool of come joined the rest of the mess he had made of his cloak.

As he felt the small twitches of Geralt still thrusting a little against him in an effort to coax out as much come into him as he could, he reached a hand down to feel the slight swell of his stomach, physical evidence of what Geralt had done to him as if the knot he was currently clenched around wasn’t enough and he couldn’t help the somewhat dopey smile that graced his face.

Now all he felt was tired and even more sore after a second knot, he would prefer nothing more right then but to lay down in a nice, warm, comfy bed and fall asleep huddled against Geralt, wolf or human, he wasn’t fussed, but that is perhaps the one downside to being knotted, the waiting. On a good day, they could be tied for almost twenty minutes, but this was his second time tonight and whilst he didn’t have an exact notion on how long had passed, the moon now high in the sky as it’s light filtered through the cover of the trees was telling enough and his body sure as hell felt it.

Thankfully, it was only a few more minutes before Geralt’s knot was small enough to allow him to pull out and habitually he let out a whine at the loss, already feeling the come start to leak out of him. He made a desperate attempt to try and clench to keep most of it in him, but his hole had been too stretched from the wolf’s knot and he could only let out a small whine in protest as he felt it start to spill down his thighs.

He barely registered the small huff from Geralt or where he felt a hot wet tongue first lap at his thigh before moving up to lick at his ass, once again giving small nibbles and nips but nothing that would leave a mark, he did note however that Geralt made no move to clean the come still dripping out of him, apparently happy enough to watch it make a bigger mess of him and oh, Geralt definitely owed him after this.

He let his mind wander as he let Geralt do what he wished, ignoring the shiver that went through him from the chill breeze of the night, now wishing for a warm body to curl around, but apparently, his wolf had other ideas as instead he felt himself be mounted again and he couldn’t help but let out a long and low whine as the wolf quickly fucked into him again, pushing its seed back inside him as it gave a couple of testing thrusts. 

The scrape of his knees on the woodland floor had a small whimper leave him which his wolf immediately stopped all movement at before beginning to nose at his hair as if checking on him. All he could was turn his head as best he could, half-amused as he raised an eyebrow at the wolf “Again? Really?” 

Just as he said that he felt as well as heard the small whine that left the animal before he felt Geralt start to pull away and he quickly reached a hand back to curl into the wolfs flank, keeping him there even as he thrust his hips back “Don’t you dare stop now, you want to keep me on your knot all night? Want to breed me? Keep me filled with your come until I’m so full I’m begging you to stop but you just knot me again?” 

He heard a low whine from Geralt, as if he was reluctant to admit that he wanted those things even as he gave a small aborted thrust against his prostate that had him moan out into the night, an invitation for more “It’s okay, keep going, fuck I want you so bad” 

It started slow but eventually Geralt accepted his permission and began to fuck him again, helpless but to just lay there and take whatever his wolf gave him. His pleasure was like smoldering embers, slowly building with every thrust and growl from Geralt, but even so, his dick had only just gotten hard by the time Geralt knotted him a third time, the pronounced feeling of being full all he could focus on as he slowly stroked himself whilst his wolf rode out the aftershocks of its orgasm. 

“Can we just agree now that you can knot me whenever you want because fuck you feel good” He was somewhat dazed, his eyes glazed and mouth open and panting so that all he could do was smile lazily as Geralt whined at the offer before nuzzling at his neck again “Now we can get you in inns we can do this in a proper bed, probably break it but fuck the idea of you knotting me whilst everyone downstairs has no idea is so fucking hot”

From the all but pained snarl from Geralt and the way he slowly began to grind against him, feeling the dick inside of him twitch with a few extra ropes of come was as good enough as an agreement to him. 

“They’d probably hear you snarling and lumbering around before we got a chance though, you’re not exactly subtle Geralt” He just felt a huff pressed against the back of his neck and shivered at the cool air against his heated skin even as he chuckled at the reaction.

Thankfully they were only knotted together for a couple of minutes at most, but he was still hard and even now craved just that little bit more, enough to make him senseless, so when his wolf moved to pull out he couldn’t help but clench around Geralt’s dick, earning another huff of amusement from the wolf as he once again moved a hand back to grip onto Geralt’s fur keeping him in place as he all but begged “Please Geralt one more, for me please, fuck, want me to catch don’t you?” 

The growl from Geralt was answer enough and when he felt a hot tongue begin to lap at his neck he couldn’t help but laugh as he exposed it to the wolf “’m yours, just one more please, want to live on your knot” 

His breathless panting turned into small groans as he felt sharp teeth at the back of his neck, holding him in place. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, hell even leave a lasting mark, but he wanted it to, and the implication behind it had him resort to half-delirious pleas as Geralt began to thrust into him again. 

Above him he could feel drool begin to slide down his neck where Geralt gripped him still, the wolfs thrusts interspersed with small whines as he moved down to balance on his shoulder and reached one hand down to begin stroking his cock furiously to match Geralt’s pace whilst bringing the other to hold over his stomach.

The change in angle had Geralt push in just that little bit deeper and they both whined at the fact, unable to keep back their noises now as he felt his stomach inflated just a bit with his wolfs come whilst still able to feel Geralt’s dick as the wolf pounded into him, seeking its relief and he just hoped no one from the town would hear them and investigate. 

They’re both tired and overstimulated so it’s no surprise that they didn’t last long, as he felt Geralt’s knot push into him for the last time all he could do was bite his lip to keep back his shout as he came over his hand and the cloak below him, adding to the mess that had already dried from their earlier rounds.

All he could do was hold on as Geralt gave small aborted thrusts into him, his knot tying them together meant that there wasn’t much room to move but eventually he felt Geralt come, even still he felt the long ropes of come fill him even further and he decided that never before had he ever felt so thoroughly fucked in his life, not even after his previous experience with Geralt. 

Even with the twigs and stones that had begun to dig into his knees, he was content to lay there sated for a moment as he felt the warm fur of his wolf blanket his back to keep him warm from the chill air, at least until said wolf promptly collapsed on top of him tired as it was and he couldn’t help but laugh as he now had to try and support them both. 

“Melitele’s tits you’re heavy” All he got in answer was a huff of air against the nape of his neck and he reached back to half-heartedly slap at the wolf’s leg to no effect “Don’t know what you’re complaining about Geralt, you haven’t been on your knees in this godforsaken forest for gods knows how long”

He felt another huff of air, a laugh this time, but thankfully the weight on his back was lifted and it was only with a wince and the barest hint of a whine that he would never admit to, did Geralt pull out of him and collapse onto his side beside him which he promptly followed so that they were facing each other, glad to get his weight off of what was likely his bruised knees.

He ignored the slow slide of come leaving his hole to trail down his thighs, deciding that it was a mess for another time and besides he doubted he or even Geralt had the energy right now to deal with it, future Jaskier was going to hate him.

With what little energy he did have he reached a hand forward, barely stroking through white fur only slightly damp with sweat as he curled a finger into the collar, tilting his eyebrow in question and it was only when he got a nod from his wolf did he finally take it off.

This time the effect was instantaneous and he had barely thrown the collar off in some direction before he felt warm, strong hands pull him closer to a warmer body he couldn’t help but cling to, a small smile on his face as he buried his face in the other man’s neck and all but felt Geralt’s purr in response “Thank you”

He couldn’t help but laugh in response as he held the witcher even tighter in his arms “Well it wasn’t a hardship love, although next time you ravage someone in the woods can it be somewhere more comfortable”

“Agreed, now sleep” He just hummed in reply, not even bothering to argue as he let the slow heartbeat of his witcher and soft hands tracing shapes on his back lull him into sleep.

It was several hours later that he finally stirred awake, expecting to be cold, sticky with come, and with stones digging into his back and a crick in his neck, but instead he was warm, clean, and tucked against a warm body and trapped under a blanket.

With a squint of his eyes, he looked to find himself back in their room at the inn, the only explanation being that Geralt carried him here, how he managed to get them both through the door as naked and fucked out as they were was beyond him but he wasn’t about to question it.

In the corner of his eye, he noted the collar on the table and couldn’t help but smile a little as he snuggled closer to the witcher. They had a lot to talk through but for now, they would rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr found [here](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/) where you can send me some other stuff


End file.
